wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight of the Draco
“'Flight of the Draco'” is the fourth episode of the first season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 6, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. On April 5, 2011, “Flight of the Draco” was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Creature Adventures. In this episode, while traveling across the canopy of the Indonesian rain forest to find Draco lizards, Chris plunges into a mud puddle from the tree tops while showing off his climbing skills to Martin. He then develops a fear of heights and climbing, so Martin is forced to continue the search alone. But then, fashion designer Donita Donata and her henchman, Dabio, capture countless Draco lizards – and Martin, by accident – in order to create a line of Draco-themed fashions. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers get a close look at some lizards like the Draco lizard. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers travel across the canopy of the Indonesian rain forest in search of the Draco lizard. One lands onto Chris’s shoulder, which Martin names Zippy. Chris then shows off his climbing skills to Martin. He goes after Zippy, but at one point he fails to make it to another tree and falls into a mud puddle. Meanwhile, while traveling in her jet, Donita Donata tells her henchman, Dabio, her plan to collect Draco lizards to make a line of Draco-themed fashions. After the incident of Chris falling into the mud puddle, Martin wants Chris to start climbing up the trees with him again, but Chris is reluctant to, because he has developed a fear of heights and climbing. Chris returns to the Tortuga, so Martin decides to climb alone. He finds Zippy and watches him glide to a far away tree, when Donita’s jet, which has its vacuum activated, sucks up both of them. This results in a clog in the vacuum’s machinery. Dabio unclogs the clog, which causes Martin to fall out. Donita notices and is further inspired to integrate Martin into her Draco-themed fashion line. She places Martin in a suspended state in order to put a costume on him. She also puts Zippy in suspended animation and uses him as a headband as part of Martin’s costume. While Chris ponders around the rain forest floor, he finds several eggs underneath a tree. The eggs start hatching, revealing Draco lizards. They immediately start climbing up the tree, and knowing that climbing is instinctive in Draco lizards, Chris regains his confidence and climbs up the tree with them. He records one of the Draco lizards gliding from the tree he is on to the next tree while the other Wild Kratts members watch. They find out that Draco lizards use wing-like appendages under their bellies to reduce their fall rate yet still allowing them to glide downwards. After Aviva finishes a Draco Lizard Disc, Jimmy teleports it to Chris, and Chris activates his Creature Power Suit. Donita and Dabio are making Martin dances on a catwalk using the suspended animation controls, when Martin says to Donita, “I’m feeling the beat; let me loose!” Donita truly believes this and commands Dabio to turn off the suspended animation controls. While Donita and Dabio are not looking, Martin phones the Tortuga crew, explaining Donita’s plan to show off her Draco lizard fashions and his current predicament. He is able to send the coordinates of his location just before Donita and Dabio notice and capture him. The Tortuga crew then sends Martin’s coordinates to Chris, who glides to Donita’s jet, where she is presenting her fall collection to an audience with Martin presenting the men’s collection under a pose beam, and with Zach Varmitech’s Zachbots acting as guards. As Martin walks on the runway, Zach notices Chris and orders his Zachbots to capture him. Chris takes advantage of the Zachbots by using one to take him to the stage. He directs the pose beam to Dabio, who unintentionally throws the suspended animation controller to Martin. Martin unfreezes all the Draco lizards, the crowd screams and runs away, Donita admits defeat, and Zach freaks out and runs away after a Draco lizard lands on his face. The Tortuga arrives, and the Kratt brothers enter in and the Draco lizards climb on. As the Tortuga flies, the Draco lizards glide away, and both brothers hang glide in their Draco Lizard Creature Power Suits. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers try to get a flying squirrel to glide. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters ordered according to first appearance in episode Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Donita Donata *Dabio *Zach Varmitech Animals *Draco lizard **Adult: Zippy **Animal of the day: Draco Lizard Key facts and Creature Moments *A Draco lizard glides using its “wings”, which are actually flabs of skin under the ribs. *A Draco lizard’s gliding behavior is instinctive. Trivia *This is the first time that Chris activates his Creature Power Suit solo, without Martin using his first or simultaneously. *Jimmy Z designed one of his video games after Chris’s amazing climbing ability. *This is the debut episode of Donita Donata and Dabio. Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Wild-Kratts/Episode-004-Flight-of-the-Draco?id=32754 Gallery Draco Wild Kratts.PNG|Chris is riding the zipline. Chris Flight of the Draco.PNG|Chris is standing on a tree branch. Draco Wild Kratts.2.PNG|Chris is reaching the end of the zipline. Draco Wild Kratts.3.PNG|Chris and Martin Draco Wild Kratts.7.PNG|Chris or Martin is showing a gecko species that can glide with his Creature Pod. Draco Wild Kratts.9.PNG DracO Wild Kratts.12.PNG Aviva.Flight of the Draco.PNG|Aviva Draco Wild Kratts.11.PNG|Chris and Martin Draco Wild Kratts.17.PNG|Chris Draco Wild Kratts.18.PNG|One draco lizard Draco Wild Kratts.16.PNG|The draco lizard is shown on the Large Screen, and Aviva, Koki and Jimmy can see it. Draco Wild Kratts.19.PNG Draco Wild Kratts.24.png|Martin, Aviva and Jimmy are present at Chris to help him. Draco Wild Kratts.21.png|Chris is falling down. He says that everything that don’t has ground under it is falling down. Draco Wild Kratts.25.png|Chris is seeing draco lizards around his face because he hasn’t got canny yet. Draco Wild Kratts.23.png|Chris is landing in the mud puddle. Donita Donata.WK.PNG|Donita and Dabio Donita donata.draco episode.PNG|Donita wants draco lizards to make earrings. Aviva. Draco episode.PNG|Aviva isn’t happy Donitas Jet.WK.PNG|At the top of the picture there is Donita’s pink jet. Draco Wild Kratts.26.png|Aviva and Martin are supporting Chris. Jimmy is behind them. Draco Wild Kratts.28.png Draco Wild Kratts.27.png|Chris, Martin, Aviva and Jimmy. Chris wants to try climbing again. Draco Wild Kratts.29.png|But he is getting dizzy when he looks upwards. Kratt Brothers.Flight of the Draco.PNG Draco Wild Kratts.31.png Draco Wild Kratts.30.png|Chris is dizzy Dabio.Wild Kratts.PNG|Dabio is controlling Martin’s muscles Draco Wild Kratts.32.png|Aviva and Jimmy Draco Wild Kratts.34.png|Donita is sucking the draco lizards with her vacuum. Draco Wild Kratts.36.png|Glass containers are filling up with draco lizards. Draco Wild Kratts.38.png|Aviva is telling Martin something. Draco Wild Kratts.35.png|Donita’s vacuum at close range I've_Got_No_Glide!.jpeg|Chris will fall down Pretty_lizards_land_on_my_finger.jpeg Chris Smirk.png 'I Thought we were on a Mission'.png Koki 'Wow'.png|Koki at her computer Jimmy Cleaning Controller.png|Jimmy is cleaning his joystick for Chris Branch about to Break.png|Chris is hanging down from a tree branch. Martin pulling Chris out of Mud.png|Martin is pulling Chris out of the mud puddle. Aviva, Martin, and Jimmy.png Martin and Aviva Carrying Chris.png Chris with Climbing Gear.png Chris Kratt Video Game.png|Chris is playing Jimmy’s new game. 'Oh Yes!'.png Thumbs up from Martin.png|Martin and Zippy. Zippy is in start position to glide. 'Boots live in Trees'.png Draco Power Programming.png There is Clog.png|Martin has just landed in one of Donita’s glass containers. Martin Disagrees with Donita's Choice of Fashion.png|Donita is riling Martin Donita with Outfit for Martin.png|Donita wants Martin to put on this costume. Chris looking at Draco babies.png|Chris looking at the baby dracos that have just hatched. Smoochy Face.png|Martin with Donita’s “kissmouth” mimic Silly Monkey.png|Martin with Donita’s “crazy monkey” mimic 'Don't You say it!'.png|Aviva upset at Jimmy Chris and Baby Draco.png|Chris is recording the flight of Zippy. Draco on Chris's Nose.png|Chris is going to activate Draco Lizard Power. Martin Posing.png|Martin is making a handstand under Dabio’s control. Scary Martin face.png 'How Do I Land!'.png|Chris has just activated Draco Lizard Power. 'Not like that'.png Martin with Phone.png Aviva Surprised of Martin Calling.png|Martin is calling the Tortuga crew from Donita’s jet. Donita and Dabio Behind Martin.png|But Donita and Dabio have already found him. Draco Goggles.png Sassy Martin.png Daibo Selling Draco Clothing.png|Dabio is selling many draco lizard earrings Chris Draco in Binoculars.png|Zach Varmitech is seeing through his binoculars that Chris in Draco Lizard Power is charging. Martin and Zippy Free.png|Martin on the catwalk has just freed of Donita’s control by Chris. Draco on Zach's Face.png|Zach is frightened by a draco lizard on his face. Chris snickering at Martin's Outfit.png Aviva and Koki wearing Necklaces.png|Aviva and Koki are relaxing References 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes with Villains